


Its Ok

by madhlae



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beating, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Slavery, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: When Merlin saved Gaius uther found out about it and taken Merlin as a slave.  He broke him down and then gave him to Arthur as a gift.





	Its Ok

Arthur was walking down the hall as fast as he could since his fathers note. And what note you might ask, the note that did he had a gift awaiting him in his chamber. Arthur wanted to get there as fast as possible afraid it would be the rumored boy with magic. Arthur knew his father would torture someone like that and give them as a gift. All that Arthur could hope for is that the boy was not to hurt and harmed. When Arthur got to his chambers he could hear a clicking sound like metal on metal. 

He opens the door as fast as possible and sees a poor boy hunched over shaking and trying to stand you. Arthur sighed all his fears come ture, so he walks over to him and puts his gloved hand on his chin. The boy shook even more and closed his eyes. Arthur sighs and lightly lifts his head up. 

"Hey there" Arthur says softly in hopes the boy will be less afriad. But sadly the boy flinched at the words. So Arthur gently wraps an arm around him and ever so carefully as he could still in his metal armur. Pulls .him to lean on him so he can take some weight off of what looked like a hurt foot. "Its ok lean on me here. " Arthur whispers in his ear softly and surprising the boy does just that but arthur thibks that because he does not want to get punished for not obaying. 

Arthur then slowly moves his hand from his chin and asks him. "Can I pick you up and go to the bed? " He was worried if he did not get him off the foot it would just hurt him even more. But when he finished the boy seemed to cry out in pain and shake even more. Which got Arthur to pull him all the wy in his arms and lightly carry him as he hummed to the boy to try and calm him. But Arthur did not know if it was helping since all the boy did was cry and press his face to the cool metal armour. Which Arthur could understand he ws probably using the cold metal as a way to comfort himself. 

Arthur had a hard time of pulling the covers up so he lightly said "I'm going to have do set you down for a second ok. " Which he got a pained cry in return. Worrying Arthur even more if he was in that much pain. So Arthur quickly pulls the covers back and lays him down. Arthur then goes to take off the armor s fast as he could so he could see how sick and hurt the boy was. After few minutes he git off all his armor and gently felt the boys he's which was burning up. So Arthur went over to the vase of water nd poured the boy and cup. 

Arthur was glad it was decently cold so it would help cool him down. Once he had the water he sat down next to him and asked him if he could drink anything. In which he got no answer back so he held up the water to his lios in hope he would take a little sip. Which he did and after a minute or two of Arthur carefully giving him water the boy was done with it. So Arthur then started to look for some clean clothes for him to wear. He found the smallest clothe he had and handed them to him. Arthur told the boy to change in to them and then went in to the nexts room as nmto not scare the poor thing anymore them he already was. 

Athur hears and light and small "Done" and went back in to the room. Seeing the boy now laid down with his clothes besides him. Arthur walks over and takes his Dirty clothes and wants them with his dirty clothes. Then arthur goes to take off the poor boys shoes. And gets a good look at the metal cuffs around his ankles, no doubt to stop the boy from doing magic. Arthur also looks at a cuts and what look like burns around them. Arthur sighs and lightly sits by the boys feet for bit before he noticed the boy was crying again. But then again Arthur was not sure if he ever stopped. 

"Hey now there's not need to cry its ok. I won't let them hurt you ok. " Arthur says as he lightly rubs his leg which makes him flinch away. Arthur sighs again and moves up to the laying down boy. He lays down next to him and gentally wipes away his tears and shushes him softly. Surprisingly the boy seems to calm down but Arthur's not sure if its a good thing of bad thing. "Hey don't worry ok. You must be tired right? " Arthur asked and the boy slowly but surely nodded his head ever so slightly. "Ok how about we go to sleep or just take a little nap and when we wake up we can eat." It worried Arthur even more when he picked up when he said eat. With how small he was he must have not had any food in a long time. 

Arthur moved his arm under his head so in case if thw boy wanted to lay on his chest for comfort. But Arthur did not think he would feel comfortable with him enough yet but he still did it. Just in case he wanted to, but what he ended up doing was laying on his side facing Arthur. Which lead Arthur to notice it taken a bit of time for him to close his eyes and fall asleep but Arthur knew it was probably more because he looked next to near about to pass out and not cause he wanted to. But Arthur laid there with him till he waken up and flinched away when Arthur lightly stroked his hair.

"Hey there was the nap nice" But all he said back was "food" . So Arthur went and got a servent to go gets some. As they awaited for the food Arthur thought of what he was going to say to his father when he got back from his hunting trip. But that was stoped when he saw the boy grab his stomach in pain. Arthur hurried back over to him and laid back down next to him, opening his arms to see if he wanted some comfort. Which he seemed he did cause Arthur thought he tried to move closer pit could not from pain and cried. So Arthur moved over any gently held him to his chest till the food got there.


End file.
